One Little Kiss
by girlgamer101
Summary: Basically this is just a crush i have in real life and converted it into ssbb high and made it my own. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This story is basically about someone I like in real life so just so you know but I'm going to make this at SSBB High to make it more interesting and most of this is made up. o_o**

I was walking down the hallway to get to math class. I was wearing my swag hat and my nerdy glasses. I wasn't that kind of girl who wears pink and stuff but I still stay bright. As I walked into the classroom I saw this boy I liked now I get really nervous around him. I sat in my desk as the teacher started talking. My crush was right next to me. I was so terrified I couldn't breathe well but time flew and class ended. I rushed to the girl's hallway and went into my dorm that I shared with Zelda. My crush's name was Hassan and my name was Ayah. I shut the door quickly because Hassan comes the same way to get to his dorm. "Hey, what's up?" Zelda said. "I just have a crush on someone and I get nervous and I don't know what to do" I said quickly. I went to lay on my bed. A knock came on the door, I went to go open it and it was just Link and the gang. "Hey Guys!" Peach Said. Everyone was getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone one was picking out their outfits and dresses I was just looking for a dress shirt, black pants and some black flats. My hair was naturally straight so I didn't need to brush. I grabbed a black and yellow fedora and had my big nerdy glasses. I went down to the dining hall for the dinner then I saw Hassan. My heart was thumping and I didn't know what to do so I just hoped I would stay calm. He sat right next to me which made me start to panic even more. "Hey Ayah" He said while putting food. "Hey…" I said. Everyone gathered at the table to listen to the principal's speech. I ran to the girl's bathroom. I didn't know what to do. I just waited in the stall crying. I waited hours until the dinner was over. I left the bathroom and went to my dorm and just went to sleep like nothing happened. Just like nothing happened...

**A/N: Hey did you like Part 1? Well I'm working on part 2 so don't worry & It's the weekend woo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Daily Life

**A/N: This story is basically about someone I like in real life so just so you know but I'm going to make this at SSBB High to make it more interesting and most of this is made up. o_o**

I was walking down the hallway to get to math class. I was wearing my swag hat and my nerdy glasses. I wasn't that kind of girl who wears pink and stuff but I still stay bright. As I walked into the classroom I saw this boy I liked now I get really nervous around him. I sat in my desk as the teacher started talking. My crush was right next to me. I was so terrified I couldn't breathe well but time flew and class ended. I rushed to the girl's hallway and went into my dorm that I shared with Zelda. My crush's name was Hassan and my name was Ayah. I shut the door quickly because Hassan comes the same way to get to his dorm. "Hey, what's up?" Zelda said. "I just have a crush on someone and I get nervous and I don't know what to do" I said quickly. I went to lay on my bed. A knock came on the door, I went to go open it and it was just Link and the gang. "Hey Guys!" Peach Said. Everyone was getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone one was picking out their outfits and dresses I was just looking for a dress shirt, black pants and some black flats. My hair was naturally straight so I didn't need to brush. I grabbed a black and yellow fedora and had my big nerdy glasses. I went down to the dining hall for the dinner then I saw Hassan. My heart was thumping and I didn't know what to do so I just hoped I would stay calm. He sat right next to me which made me start to panic even more. "Hey Ayah" He said while putting food. "Hey…" I said. Everyone gathered at the table to listen to the principal's speech. I ran to the girl's bathroom. I didn't know what to do. I just waited in the stall crying. I waited hours until the dinner was over. I left the bathroom and went to my dorm and just went to sleep like nothing happened. Just like nothing happened...

**Chapter 2  
**

It was the morning of Saturday and I was glad. This school has a lot of gatherings which is cool but there was a lot of crimes. I grabbed my Iphone 4 and my headphones and went down the hallway for breakfast. I was listening to _**Thrift shop**_ by **Macklemore**. When I went into the cafeteria It was so crowded. I had to squeeze into the crowd but I knew why. Today was waffle and pancakes special went any smoothie you want. I wasn't surprised though. I went to sit by Zelda and the gang. "Winter break is almost here!" Peach cried. Everyone was so excited for Christmas. I really wasn't surprised because everyone had mistletoe's and all the presents. I ate my breakfast quickly while everyone was too busy talking. I texted my friend Sara to come over to my dorm as I was walking back. I wanted to talk to Sara about how nowadays everyone is just awkward. Is it because of all the gatherings? Party's? I'm not sure. -Knock Knock- "It's Sara!'' The door opened. "Hey Sara" I said."So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. I sighed. "Why is everyone so awkward?" I asked. Sara shrugged. "It's probably cause of all the party's we have" She said. I shrugged. Sara had left and I had fallen Saturday mornings make me tired...

**A/N Hey did you like it? I sure hope you do. because I work really hard on these and I have school and all so sorry If it takes too long.**


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Basic Day

**A/N: This story is basically about someone I like in real life so just so you know but I'm going to make this at SSBB High to make it more interesting and most of this is made up. o_o Oh and make sure to review!  
**

I was walking down the hallway to get to math class. I was wearing my swag hat and my nerdy glasses. I wasn't that kind of girl who wears pink and stuff but I still stay bright. As I walked into the classroom I saw this boy I liked now I get really nervous around him. I sat in my desk as the teacher started talking. My crush was right next to me. I was so terrified I couldn't breathe well but time flew and class ended. I rushed to the girl's hallway and went into my dorm that I shared with Zelda. My crush's name was Hassan and my name was Ayah. I shut the door quickly because Hassan comes the same way to get to his dorm. "Hey, what's up?" Zelda said. "I just have a crush on someone and I get nervous and I don't know what to do" I said quickly. I went to lay on my bed. A knock came on the door, I went to go open it and it was just Link and the gang. "Hey Guys!" Peach Said. Everyone was getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone one was picking out their outfits and dresses I was just looking for a dress shirt, black pants and some black flats. My hair was naturally straight so I didn't need to brush. I grabbed a black and yellow fedora and had my big nerdy glasses. I went down to the dining hall for the dinner then I saw Hassan. My heart was thumping and I didn't know what to do so I just hoped I would stay calm. He sat right next to me which made me start to panic even more. "Hey Ayah" He said while putting food. "Hey…" I said. Everyone gathered at the table to listen to the principal's speech. I ran to the girl's bathroom. I didn't know what to do. I just waited in the stall crying. I waited hours until the dinner was over. I left the bathroom and went to my dorm and just went to sleep like nothing happened. Just like nothing happened...

**Chapter 2  
**

It was the morning of Saturday and I was glad. This school has a lot of gatherings which is cool but there was a lot of crimes. I grabbed my Iphone 4 and my headphones and went down the hallway for breakfast. I was listening to _**Thrift shop**_ by **Macklemore**. When I went into the cafeteria It was so crowded. I had to squeeze into the crowd but I knew why. Today was waffle and pancakes special with any smoothie you want. I wasn't surprised though. I went to sit by Zelda and the gang. "Winter break is almost here!" Peach cried. Everyone was so excited for Christmas. I really wasn't surprised because everyone had mistletoe's and all the presents. I ate my breakfast quickly while everyone was too busy talking. I texted my friend Sara to come over to my dorm as I was walking back. I wanted to talk to Sara about how nowadays everyone is just awkward. Is it because of all the gatherings? Party's? I'm not sure. -Knock Knock- "It's Sara!'' The door opened. "Hey Sara" I said."So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. I sighed. "Why is everyone so awkward?" I asked. Sara shrugged. "It's probably cause of all the party's we have" She said. I shrugged. Sara had left and I had fallen asleep. Saturday mornings make me tired...

**A/N Hey did you like it? I sure hope you do. because I work really hard on these and I have school and all so sorry If it takes too long.**

**Chapter 3  
**

**-Hassan's point of view- **

These days have been weird. Everyone is just falling asleep in class which normally doesn't happen. It's been a depressing week so far. Ike and I have been talking about it but he just eats his chicken wings. I haven't seen Ayah in a while. I was wondering where she was. She was probably taking a shower or in class or something. I went to Math class and did the usual. Everyday was the same and I don't know why. Everyone was just...well I don't know the word. I just went to my dorm and layed on my bed. I had too many things in mind. It was like they were swirling around my brain. I heard a knock and Ike came in. " Hey, whats up?" Ike said. I sighed. " nothing, really" I said. Since I had too much things in mind I just went to sleep. The week was almost over anyway...

**A/N Sorry it's so short! you know the reason. Homework and other things but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
